


《隔墙花 1》/卡椒part

by Antdavis23



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *出轨向，含杜卡/椒西/西杜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	《隔墙花 1》/卡椒part

见到Paul George的那一刻Kawhi几乎下意识拔腿就走。他从未想过，自己在如此戏剧化的情境下遇上不欢而散的前男友——毕竟这是他与Kevin Durant的订婚典礼。

Kevin压根不晓得他们之间的爱恨情仇，反倒兴致勃勃地为Kawhi介绍这位青年才俊，甚至用一些类似favorite的辞藻来形容。Kawhi想，长得好看的人总是招人喜欢，不管他如何隐瞒，如何背叛，如何犯错。亦或是在一群充满希冀的围观者中炸开一朵烟花，而后又轻飘飘地站在高处宣告天下：嘿，我是逗你们的。

即便有千百处大小破绽，Paul George也能云淡风轻毫不在乎，这让Kawhi总是感觉对方会从指间溜走，紧攥着握不住，松开了又会彻底消散。然而上天给了这个机会印证彼此的感情的确虚浮，仅在Kevin Durant和Russell Westbrook分手不久后，Kawhi便在家里发现了后者留下的痕迹。

比如说，洗手间的垃圾桶里有一条不是Paul George风格的底裤。

Kawhi当时有些无语——虽然这样的反应经常在他身上发生——绿光笼罩，男朋友疑似出轨，且出轨对象还是自己曾经暗恋的男孩的前男友。

表达此类情绪对Kawhi来说真的十分超标。

说分手是必不可少的环节，不过此时此刻，也就是典礼现场的Kawhi已然不记得自己提分手的原因了。约定俗成，戴绿帽这种事要有一方断舍离，既然Paul没有什么提及的意愿，Kawhi便极为大度地挥了挥巨大手掌，收拾好行李站到了合租屋的门口。Paul George当时还窝在沙发里看电影。说来奇怪，这个人平日里四仰八叉搔首弄姿地歪着，独独那天，裹着毯子让自己缩进沙发角落，蜷成可爱的一团，委屈巴巴地看着他。彼时面如冰山的Kawhi内心偷偷一动，差一点点点就不舍得走了。

你是要去旅游吗？令Paul George投入的电影还聒噪地放着，可对方完全愣住了，只没底气地小声问道。

Kawhi无语，而后抿了抿嘴，耸了耸肩，最后看了一眼揪着毯子边的Paul，将行李箱提过并不高的门槛，把鸭舌帽往下压了压，砰地一声关了门。

*

现在这个问题比分手那天更要纷繁复杂——Kawhi被Paul George压在一间空房的大床里，而这家海滩酒店的门外围着他的亲友们，并且还有不到一个小时举行他和另一个男人的订婚仪式。Kawhi的眉头很难不皱起来，但他也只是轻轻握住Paul一边手腕，没有刻意地反抗也明确表露出拒绝。

“他不爱你。”Paul George直白得过分，却一点也不急切。他坚定地跨坐到对方大腿上，平整的高定西装裤被搞出一条条乱七八糟的褶皱。

Kawhi无声看了他半晌，最后目光落在轻喘的唇间，“你也不爱我。”

我找不到你。这句话低低沉沉尾音拐了两次，Paul George突然跪趴下来，整个上半身贴着Kawhi的胸腹腰胯，紧紧地拥着，生怕他下一秒跑了。

Kawhi这一出和不告而别没有两样，他在Paul George仍然处在状况外时关了大门，迅速果断地离开了这个一起生活许久的地方，连一句解释的机会都没给。

“你现在找到了，”Kawhi眨了眨眼，摸到Paul的下颌想让他抬头，稍稍使了点力却没有扳动，“……有什么想说的？”

Paul George小心地抓了他手指送到嘴边亲了亲，看他没有抗拒便轻柔地伸出舌头舔一舔，而后含住一个指节吸吮两下。“我知道你为什么走，可我不想让你走。”

Kawhi被他气笑了。

*

可有些事确实是Paul George认知正确，他要的东西Kawhi几乎没有给过。这也是后者离开的原因之一，不合适的两个人没必要牵强地绑在一起，还不如一别两宽，起码各自的生活都能变得坦荡烂漫。

察觉Kawhi裆间的东西已经撑了起来，Paul伸手试探地抚在上面。那层布料带着属于对方的温度，底下是凶猛野兽蠢蠢欲动地蛰伏。

“别摸了。”Kawhi垂着眼抓住他那只手，依旧没什么情绪上的交流，显得略微有些不近人情。

“我可以给你口。”

这听起来不好拒绝，但空气中仍然只弥漫着沉默。

不过他们都没有那么坚持自我，只是短短几秒，一方灰心地慢慢坐了起来打算放弃，而另一方直接屈起腿让他滑坐到胯间的鼓包上。或许感情如是，原本只差一步就可以相遇，偏偏在有人选择为之努力时又由另一个人退出一步，于是他们总差这遗憾的一步，也没有人想伸出手将对方拉进怀抱。

而做爱说到底还是和谈情不同，Kawhi咬牙看Paul George志得意满地笑着解开皮带，食指指尖又轻轻敲在他的皮带扣上，两只眼睛里都是掩藏不住的欢欣雀跃，哑着嗓子问他会不会后悔。

下流，做作，蓄意勾引。这些词在Kawhi心尖滚过一遍，而后他诚实又不耐地摇了摇头，一边由着Paul将他的皮带抽出去，一边深吸一口气把手掌按在对方臀瓣上用力捏了一下。说起来也算契合，他的手足够大，Paul George的屁股足够小，单在床上而言是刚刚好的合适与般配。

Kevin Durant的屁股好像也不大——不过与他无关。Kawhi云里雾里地瞎想，掌心已经被塞进一管用了多半的润滑。包装虽然很新但已经瘪进去不少，支棱的边角摸起来还有些硌得慌，Kawhi皱起眉，隔着润滑又在臀尖抓了一把，塑料包装也被手掌压上去，在深色肌肤上留下一个不深的印子。

“你倒经常用。”他用两根手指拧开包装，草草地挤出来胡乱往对方穴口涂抹。

即使是在多年以前，Paul George也从未听过Kawhi讲这样的话，像是吃醋，又像是恶意浅淡的嘲讽，再或者只是平平无奇的陈述。在这三者之间，他选择了最后一种解释，索性聊闲天一样叙了叙身边上一个约炮有点频繁的男孩。然后Kawhi的食指指尖就有点用力地揉开那个小口，冷冷没入一个指节，硬挺在他腿间的性器碾着会阴滑过去。

怎么还没学会做前戏。Paul轻呼一声，软了下腿坐到那根捅在他身体里的手指上。最粗大的关节挤过狭窄洞口，Kawhi指尖刮了刮对方柔软紧湿的内壁，从所剩无几的做爱回忆里搜集曾经的信息。好像已经淡忘了，除了很紧，很爽，他也记不大清别的东西。中指跟随着抽出来的食指再次挺进，Paul George腿有些发颤，紧绷的肌肉线条几乎能隔着西装裤看到。

其实所有的破绽都是他故意卖给Kawhi的，因此他十分笃定，对方早就看到过留在垃圾桶里的莫名证据。而Kawhi也没想过，要不是某次在Kevin Durant家的阳台上看到挂在衣架上的浮夸底裤，他和Paul George的感情也不过如此轻松破裂。

说不清谁是更大的骗子。

过于粗大的阴茎让Paul George稍微有点吃不消，被草草润滑过的甬道仍然撑得胀痛，他小心攀着Kawhi锻炼得肌肉发达的大臂，发着抖跪在他身体两侧努力起伏，垂下来的睫毛将欲望和情绪堪堪遮住。两片嘴唇被Paul George舔了一遍又一遍，过分的喘息却还是让它们变得干燥发白，因此Kawhi得以窥见一次次伸出来的舌尖，恶劣地肖想它围绕着龟头与茎体柔软地打转。细密汗珠挂在Paul额头上，能看出他在尽力夹紧臀腿，却因为要命的敏感和插得太深而受不住跌落。发抖的手抚过Kawhi肩头，又无措地抓了抓他微微抬起的小臂，看他实在没什么想帮忙的意思，还是选择撑在他手臂与身体之间空出来的小块床垫上。现在的Paul George敏感得不可思议，起伏之间深长的喘息从未间断，挟着偶尔甜腻的哼咛，却也很快被他咽回去，舔湿了唇瓣又接着让自己表现得性感而成熟。

Kawhi很想了解Paul George究竟能做到什么程度，索性乐得清闲舒适，只悄悄用小臂护在对方身侧，便于把他不知道什么时候歪倒的身体好好扶进怀里。而这一刻来得并不晚。Paul的前液淅沥地洒在Kawhi小腹上，也有一点点溅落在掀起的白衬衫，他抱歉地眨了眨眼，可酸痛的大腿逐渐不听使唤，迟缓的节奏根本不允许他撑到自己完全射精。

“衣服已经脏了，”Paul George牵住身侧的一只手，放它在刚刚射了点东西的性器上，“你就帮帮我吧。”他俯身去寻Kawhi的唇，却在天旋地转间被压进床垫里，晕乎乎地叫出声。

Paul George喜欢在做爱的时候索吻。关于这个记忆的片段在Kawhi脑海里拼凑成功。

纤细的腰被Kawhi箍在手里往身下带，龟头借着力道捣进去，过激而舒爽的快感大约将Paul George击穿，连绵暧昧的呻吟声与Kawhi的名字缠在一起，蛊惑地灌进他耳朵。细长的腿搭在两边，线条流畅又好看，大腿内侧被刚才的骑乘磨红了一点，紧绷而溻湿，脆弱地微微打着颤。Kawhi抓着对方脚踝将那两条腿压过去，柔韧的身体可以完美接纳他的力量，刚好能让他捅到最深的位置。Paul紧揪着枕边的布料，向Kawhi渴求被操射，就像有一次他们在合租房里放纵那样。

操弄的频率越来越快，Kawhi感受到久违的餍足，有些失控地扣着Paul George的十指压在头顶，牢牢按着那对比起来实在好小的手掌。呻吟声与Kawhi一样失控，Paul隐约生理性地哽咽了，而后被他含住滚动的喉结碾磨，连唇舌都能感受到跳动的筋络。别和他订婚。这句放轻了的话在毫不收敛的叫床声里实在突兀又模糊，但优越的听力使Kawhi分辨得明明白白，于是那只大手牢牢握住Paul George的后颈，几乎是将他上半身抓起来，强硬地把脑袋摁在宽厚肩膀。刚刚射出来的精液在Paul起身的过程间胡乱淌下，他被Kawhi抱在怀里顶弄，不得不伸出手攀着对方，很没安全感地失重。

“再说一次。”

Paul George懵了。他根本不清楚自己在高潮时毫无意识地说了些什么。

Kawhi则全当他不愿意，便环着腿根将Paul捞起来，下了床怼在洁白冰冷的墙体。后者树懒般挂在Kawhi身上，似乎是完全信任他，被捅得晕晕乎乎时爽到完全忘记刚才的棘手问题。他们的衬衫都变得皱皱巴巴，Paul George感到自己已然融化，臀肉也被揉搓抓弄得滚烫，只顾着埋在Kawhi颈间放肆呻吟，黏黏闷闷的，整个人是同紧致甬道一般的湿热。

终于Kawhi沉默地将他灌满，性器好歹将精液堵住，仍是牢牢抱着他，不肯将有气无力的Paul放下来。

“再说一遍。”

“什么？”

“订婚的事。”

如果是清醒的Paul George，能回以什么呢？

“祝你们订婚顺利。”唇峰避开嘴巴脸颊轻轻擦过Kawhi耳廓，Paul George难得在事后乖顺地窝在他怀里，没有像记忆里那样闹着要夜宵要清洗，“如果你不想我再出现的话，也可以。”

Kawhi心里一紧，蜻蜓点水地吻在他鼻峰，小心卸了力气将人放下来。Paul还算能站稳，只是不好在众目睽睽之下走向给他预留的席位。

“我会和Kevin说你有急事的。”

收到了肯定的回应，Kawhi拾起丢在床上的西装外套抖了抖，走到镜子跟前细心整理过，又看了眼已不充裕的时间。

“下次记得带套。”他挥挥手，没再去管对方作何反应。

我可以用尽全力拥抱你，但我不敢用同等力气爱你。

Paul George笑笑，目视着刚刚关上的房门舔了下嘴角。体内的白浊顺着腿根淌下来，他侧过身撑着墙面，从窗边向楼下的热闹喧嚣望去。他是不会在人群中一眼窥见Kawhi的，因此仔细寻觅了一会儿，才发现和Kevin Durant并肩而立并且低声耳语的对方。

他不知道订婚顺不顺利，但他知道，Kevin Durant根本不在乎是否顺利。

Paul George从来不会不清醒。

——tbc——


End file.
